Conflitos de uma Nova Era
by Nymph Nif
Summary: Enquanto James Sirius parece tentar acabar com a reputação que seu pai construiu, Dominique aos poucos começa a ter preocupações mais sérias, ou ao menos não tão banais, que envolvem aprender a se importar.
1. Amigos, parentes e rivais

**N/A: Acho que um Disclaimer não é necessário, uma vez que trata-se de uma fanfiction e, como tal, é óbvio que o mundo de Harry Potter não me pertence. Por tratar-se da Nova Geração, muito do que se passará aqui terá um toque pessoal de imaginação, uma vez que pouca coisa foi dita pela J.K. Rowling, porém, tudo o que vocês reconhecerem é obra dela, como vocês bem sabem. Dos personagens relevantes, pertencem a mim apenas Caius Lodbrok, Declan Campbell e Alexia Jenkins.**

**Vale ressaltar que, embora o núcleo romântico seja o da Dominique, a história contará com participações frequentes de James Sirius, não será algo muito focado em uma personagem só. A fic será, portanto, sobre relacionamentos em geral, sejam eles familiares, amistosos, românticos ou conflituosos. **

**Divirtam-se.**

* * *

><p><strong>- Capítulo 1 –<strong>

_Amigos, parentes e rivais_

O barulho de uma caneca sendo preenchida por café invadiu a mesa grifinória. Ao que ela foi repousada, o magro rapaz de rebeldes cabelos castanho-claros que assistia à cena arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Desde quando você toma café?" perguntou James ao amigo.

"Desde o ano passado." Caius sorriu, acrescentando um fio de leite em sua caneca. "Descobri que faz bem para o meu cérebro desatento."

James continuou encarando-o com estranheza, então Caius deu de ombros e apenas levantou a caneca para tomar um gole. No exato momento em que o líquido quente passou por sua garganta, uma jovem de traços faciais sutis adentrou o Salão Principal com graciosidade, rumando para a mesa esmeralda. Os longos cabelos louro-acobreados dançavam a mercê de seus passos, a beleza delicada contrastando com a expressão firme.

Ele não a tinha visto na plataforma, quanto mais no trem, pois ficara tão entretido com o modo como James escoltara Lily em sua primeira viagem a Hogwarts – com Lucy soltando agudos e constantes 'que fofo' e Fred não perdendo uma oportunidade pra tirar sarro da situação – que mal tivera tempo de ver todos os Weasley, quanto mais cumprimentar.

Quando a porcelana tocou a mesa, James acompanhou os olhos de Caius.

"Se você ficar o ano inteiro babando pela minha prima de novo eu te mato, sério," murmurou James, voltando-se imediatamente para a mesa da Grifinória.

"De novo? Da última vez que eu vi a Dominique, ela não estava tão – "

"Que seja," interrompeu James, bufando. "Minha prima, _qualquer_ prima, ok? Não interessa se é a Victoire, a Dominique ou a Molly."

"Ah, a Vicky..." suspirou Caius, só então tirando os olhos de Dominique. James encarou-o de maneira pouco amigável.

"Quieto, Lodbrok."

Caius apenas riu com a fúria de James. Dois anos atrás, Victoire sem esforço algum era o grande sonho da grande maioria dos rapazes, mas Caius tinha apenas treze anos, na época, e boa parte de sua paixonite platônica era obviamente apenas para provocar James. E Dominique, bom, ela estava no mesmo ano que eles, mas extroversão nunca fora seu ponto forte, Caius mal trocava palavras com ela e, apesar de ela também ter sua parcela de _veela_, sua beleza era muitas vezes ofuscada pelo carisma da irmã.

Mas Caius passara o quarto ano inteiro em intercâmbio em uma escola no Brasil e agora, depois de tanto tempo longe de Hogwarts, percebera que Dominique mudara... mais do que os outros. Tinha a mesma seriedade no rosto, mas o cabelo estava mais comprido, ligeiramente mais acobreado, e havia algo nela – Caius não soube dizer exatamente o que – que a deixara ainda mais atraente. Talvez fosse o modo de andar, a postura, mas ele também não se lembrava muito bem de como essas coisas eram para fazer uma comparação. Talvez seus traços faciais estivessem mais maduros e suas curvas corporais mais acentuadas, mas de longe era difícil dizer. Ele só sabia que ela tinha mudado e que os ouvidos de James não teriam descanso ao decorrer do ano.

"Você não presta mesmo, né, Lodbrok? Continua de olho nas minhas primas, falando e falando, mas nunca fazendo nada." James riu provocativamente, quebrando o breve silêncio. Caius arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Por que, você quer que eu faça alguma coisa? Não era você que vivia me dizendo 'você tem andado demais com a Molly', 'pare de secar a Victoire', 'o que você estava conversando com a Rose'? "

"Foi só uma constatação." James bebeu mais um pequeno gole de chá, ao que Caius revirou os olhos. "A verdade é que você tem problema em tomar atitudes, só isso."

"Atitudes... Não é por que eu acho uma menina bonita que tenho que correr atrás dela. Ao contrário de você, eu tenho noção das coisas."

"Pois é, é muito melhor ficar só babando e se contorcendo de ciúmes," ironizou James.

"Foi só uma vez e eu tinha treze anos, ok? Não tenho culpa se a cronologia de Merlin falhou na hora de escolher a data de nascimento da Vicky," disse Caius, fazendo James gargalhar com as lembranças do terceiro ano. "Até parece que você _quer_ que eu tenha algo com uma de suas primas."

James acalmou-se em instantes, balançando a cabeça negativamente. "Você não presta pra minha prima... pra _nenhuma_ delas."

"Ah, _eu_ não presto?" Ele abafou um riso. "Não sou eu que me aproveito da fama do meu pai para sair atrás das menininhas."

"Eu não faço isso." James fez careta. "Além disso, elas enjoaram de mim. No começo, tudo o que eu precisava fazer era estalar os dedos... Agora, meu caro, nem subindo em uma vassoura elas me notam."

Após quase engasgar-se com o café, Caius riu. "Solteiro de novo, então?"

"A Keira não parava de fazer drama, de dizer que tinha engordado, de me encher o saco por eu não perguntar como ela dormiu, por não reparar na mudança de um décimo de tom no cabelo dela, nem nas cores das unhas ou de sei lá o que mais." Ele torceu o nariz. "Cansei. Por enquanto, nada de garotas."

"_Por enquanto_." Caius conteve um riso.

* * *

><p>"Engraçado, juro que na minha mesa não tinha isso." Um corvinal sentou-se discretamente junto aos sonserinos, mordendo um pedaço de queijo branco que antes estava no prato de Dominique. Seus cabelos por pouco não alcançavam os olhos castanho-esverdeados. Um distintivo de monitor repousava em seu peito.<p>

Dominique continuou a comer com displicência, como se a voz do quintanista não passasse de um mero zumbido. Ele riu.

"Bom-dia, _Dominique._"

"Aprenda a me chamar de _Nicki_ que te desejo bom-dia também" frisou ela, sorrindo e finalmente encarando-o. "Pensei que esse distintivo aí significasse alguma coisa... Quer fazer o favor de não comer o _meu_ queijo?"

"É exatamente o distintivo que me dá esse direito." Ele raptou mais um pedaço. "Além do mais, eu mereço algum privilégio depois de correr atrás de uns primeiranistas que, sabe-se lá como, conseguiram se perder no caminho para o Salão Principal."

"Ninguém mandou virar monitor." Dominique deu de ombros, reabastecendo o prato. "Qual a vantagem disso?"

"Além de poder roubar queijos?" Ele sorriu e apossou-se de mais uma fatia, recebendo um revirar de olhos.

"Muito engraçado," disse ela, desistindo de comer e pondo-se em pé. Ao que ela iniciou sua caminhada, ele a acompanhou.

"Eu busco um motivo para me aproximar e é assim que você me trata." Ele chacoalhou a cabeça. "Você bem que poderia ter mais consideração por mim, não, Nicki?"

"Já passou pela sua cabeça que eu posso não _querer_ a sua aproximação, Declan?" disse ela, sorrindo, enquanto eles cruzavam o Salão Principal.

"É claro que já, mas, se você realmente não quisesse, já teria jogado na minha cara, como fez com aqueles desnaturados que te enchiam o saco." Ele conteve um riso.

Declan era um dos poucos que sabiam lidar com Dominique mesmo sem ser da família. Durante os últimos dois anos, fora ele sua maior companhia, aquele amigo que se manteve por perto em todos os momentos, seu refúgio para possíveis problemas familiares. Ele sabia que Dominique não era do tipo que dependia de outras pessoas, que ela fazia de tudo para que sua aparência _veela_ não enfraquecesse sua personalidade, ele a compreendia.

Por outro lado, Dominique tinha se acostumado a receber olhares femininos invejosos e aproximações de rapazes que pouco se importavam em conhecê-la, além das constantes comparações com Victoire. Não que isso tudo a enlouquecesse, mas ela tinha consciência suficiente para valorizar aqueles que realmente buscavam sua amizade, como Declan.

"Juntos para as estufas?" indagou o corvinal, ao soar do sino.

"Como se eu tivesse outra opção," ela resmungou, enquanto Declan riu mais uma vez.

* * *

><p>"Um dia você consegue, Al." James deu um tapa nada sutil na nuca do irmão, ao atravessar o Saguão de Entrada. Albus conversava timidamente com uma grifinória ao pé da escada, mas, quando se virou para amaldiçoar James, o mesmo já tinha se afastado, rindo.<p>

"Quanta falta do que fazer, hein, Jimmy?" Caius balançou a cabeça, acompanhando o colega.

"Você não sabe o que é ter irmãos," disse James, ainda com um sorriso divertido estampado no rosto.

"Por falar em irmãos..." ele parou, retrocedendo alguns passos e esticando o pescoço por um dos corredores. "Eu não tinha reparado lá no trem, mas a Lily cresceu, né? Da última vez que eu fui na sua casa – "

"Lodbrok!" James cerrou os olhos e prendeu a respiração, arrastando-o pela gola das vestes, obrigando-o a continuar o caminho para a sala de aula. "Não a Lily, ouviu? Ela tem _onze _anos!"

"Me larga, eu não disse nada!" Ao ser solto, Caius riu. "E depois eu que não mudei nada... Você continua sendo o mesmo mala neurótico com distúrbios absurdos de ciúmes que eu conheci."

"É só respeitar a minha família que não acontece nada, seu cabeça de carne," disse James, adentrando a sala de Transfiguração sem esperar pelo amigo, logo ocupando uma das carteiras.

Caius o acompanhou, divertido, acomodando-se na carteira ao lado.

"Por falar em cabeças de carne," James tornou a falar, "O Tyler virou capitão, sabia? Recebi uma carta dele nas férias avisando que os testes serão na semana que vem, se não me engano. Você vai ter que ralar, cara, porque – "

"Eu não vou fazer os testes," Caius o interrompeu, deixando-o perplexo.

"Como assim?"

"Não estou a fim."

"Você pirou?" James franziu a testa. "Você tinha dito que mal esperava voltar pro time..."

"Os treinos são um saco, não estou com disposição pra isso," ele conteve um riso quando James continuou de boca aberta e sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Não fale mais comigo, Lodbrok," James virou-se para frente no exato momento em que o professor iniciou a aula.

Caius apenas revirou os olhos e tentou se focar no que o professor dizia, mas sua mente dispersa inutilizava seus esforços.

* * *

><p>"Não doeu ter aula de Herbologia, viu?" Declan parou em frente à porta das estufas e gesticulou para Dominique sair primeiro. Ela riu discretamente, ultrapassando-o.<p>

Embora Dominique já tivesse repreendido o rapaz diversas vezes por seu excesso de gentileza, ela havia se acostumado. Ser tratada como uma princesa de porcelana não era seu hobby predileto, mas Molly lhe dissera – apoiada por incentivos de Rose e ordens veementes de Lily – que ela deveria ficar feliz por ter um amigo como Declan, sendo que cavalheirismo era algo raro de se ver. Sendo assim, ela resolveu ser um pouco mais tolerante, embora isso lhe causasse boas risadas internas, com a lembrança de suas primas a criticando.

"Pelo menos o Longbottom é bem melhor do que a Sprout," disse Dominique, enquanto caminhava até o castelo com Declan em seu encalço.

"A Prof.ª Sprout é excelente, Nicki, você só diz isso porque o Prof. Longbottom ainda não te deu nenhuma nota baixa."

"Eu não tiro notas baixas." Ao que Declan abriu a boca para retrucar, Dominique prosseguiu. "E também não discuto notas com corvinais."

"É inútil discutir com você, de qualquer maneira," disse ele. "Quer falar sobre o que, então? Algum potencial admirador que eu devo perseguir e colocar em detenção?"

"Você está louco para abusar desse seu distintivo, confesse, Declan." Ela encarou-o de esguelha e ele respondeu com um sorriso, fingindo lustrar o metal.

"Os meus pais ficaram orgulhosos."

"Pois é, os meus não," ela torceu o nariz, fazendo uma expressão que qualquer um entenderia como chateação, mas Declan sabia muito bem que aquilo não passava de um gesto teatral. "Meu pai foi Monitor-Chefe, conseguiu doze Ótimos nos N.O.M.s, já a minha mãe..."

"Campeã tribruxa," completou Declan.

"E a Vicky sempre foi uma aluna exemplar."

"Seus pais disseram alguma coisa?"

"Ninguém disse nada, eles costumam ser bem tranquilos em relação a isso, mas eu tenho certeza de que esperavam mais."

"Não que você realmente ligue para essas coisas," ele riu e Dominique deu de ombros.

"Ser monitora pra que? Pra ganhar zilhões de preocupações e ter o único benefício de poder roubar queijos? Não, obrigada, Declan, prefiro viver."

"Minha vida é bem tolerável, se quer mesmo saber." Declan ergueu uma sobrancelha, encarando-a por trás de alguns fios de cabelo loiro-escuros.

"Existe uma diferença abissal entre existência tolerável e o meu conceito de vida," disse ela, fazendo o corvinal conter um riso.

"Acontece, querida Nicki, que o seu conceito de vida só existe comigo ao seu lado. Portanto, comporte-se," disse Declan, apressando o passo e despedindo-se da sonserina com um olhar divertido.

"Convencido," murmurou Dominique, mesmo sabendo que ele não estava completamente errado.

* * *

><p>"Ah, então é por isso que você não mencionou nada nas cartas!" Caius arregalou os olhos enquanto terminava de descer as escadas circulares das masmorras. James fingiu não ter escutado. "Como vocês conseguiram perder pra Sonserina?"<p>

"Eles tiveram sorte..." murmurou James, e um riso de zombaria foi ouvido, fazendo-os parar ao lado da sala de Poções.

Caius virou a cabeça para encontrar uma aluna de cabelos negros até o ombro, vestes esmeraldas. Embora a menina lhe fosse bastante familiar, ela estava bem mais alta do que antes, quase empatando com James, o cabelo muito mais repicado e o rosto levemente mais angulado.

"Essa daí principalmente," disse James, em um tom pouco amigável.

Alexia Jenkins tinha sido uma artilheira formidável em seu terceiro ano, pelo que Caius se lembrava. Não fazia tantos pontos quanto James, mas era boa na armação de jogadas e, mais do que isso, possuía uma destreza admirável de vôo. Rivais de casa e posição, ela e James viviam em apostas e provocações, claramente dividiam uma mesma paixão por Quadribol e um mesmo orgulho competitivo, embora a disputa jamais tivesse chegado a um duelo.

"Você não jogou _nada_ ano passado, Potter, não me venha com desculpas. A sua prima, por outro lado..."

James abriu a boca para falar, mas antes dele, Caius, de testa franzida, adiantou-se:

"Que prima?"

Ele realmente não se lembrava de Molly ou Rose sequer cogitando a possibilidade de jogar quadribol, Lily estava no primeiro ano e Lucy e Roxanne eram muito novas para terem participado da temporada passada... A não ser que...

Alexia também franziu a testa de leve, com um sorriso divertido no rosto, enquanto encarava James.

"Escondendo conquistas familiares, é?," disse ela, o olhar saltando para Caius, então voltando para James. "Conte a ele, Potter."

James bufou discretamente. "A Nicki jogou de artilheira, ano passado."

"E foi considerada a melhor da posição," completou Jenkins, alargando o sorriso.

De início, Caius surpreendeu-se com a novidade, pois a Dominique que conhecera encarava toda e qualquer atividade extra-curricular com um olhar tedioso e desanimado, mas, após alguns segundos de aceitação, ele teve de conter um riso para não ser eternamente odiado pelo amigo. Não que ele duvidasse do potencial de Dominique, muito pelo contrário, mas ali estava a explicação pela falta de informações sobre Quadribol. James era artilheiro também, até então o melhor da geração, e, para ele, admitir que sua prima surgira de repente e logo fora considerada a melhor artilheira da temporada não era nada fácil.

"Cara, eu preciso muito falar com a Dominique," disse Caius, recebendo um olhar nada simpático do amigo.

"Posso saber por que?"

Ao som das risadas de Alexia, Caius virou a cabeça, seguindo a voz suave e melodiosa. A primeira coisa que ele viu foi o brilho dos cabelos louro-acobreados que tanto lhe chamaram a atenção no café-da-manhã. Então vieram os olhos, azuis claros, cheios de vida. Dominique estava muito mais bonita do que ele tinha antes constatado.

"Porque você destruiu o Jimmy no Quadribol e, com isso, ganhou mais um admirador," disse ele, o riso presente em toda a frase.

A única reação esboçada por Dominique foi um levantar de sobrancelhas, logo encarando o primo com um olhar questionador.

"Ignore, ele é um idiota," resmungou James, arrancando um meio-sorriso de Dominique. Caius ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Pelo menos ele reconhece a nossa superioridade. Chame o seu pai para ser apanhador, Potter, quem sabe assim vocês têm uma chance," provocou Alexia, lábios curvados em um sorriso que ficava entre a brincadeira e a provocação.

"O Albus disse que vai tentar esse ano. Melhor você se cuidar, Lexi," disse Dominique, batendo no ombro da outra sonserina. Sem delongas, ela acompanhou o fluxo de quintanistas que passava ao lado, rapidamente seguida por Alexia.

Caius ficou alguns segundos processando a ideia. Dominique tinha decidido virar artilheira e rapidamente se destacado, Albus ia tentar para apanhador... e por que ele seria uma ameaça para Alexia, que também era artilheira? Muita coisa parecia ter acontecido em seu ano de ausência.

"Você ouviu isso?" perguntou James, de cenho franzido.

"A Lexi virou apanhadora?" Caius também sustentava uma expressão confusa.

"É, ano passado ela jogou de apanhadora, mas-"

Caius o interrompeu. "Merlin, o que aconteceu com Hogwarts, ano passado? Ela jogou bem?"

"Sim, mas-"

"Melhor do que como artilheira?"

"...é."

"Caramba, eu nunca imaginei a Jenkins-"

"Lodbrok!" berrou James, a impaciência irradiando de si. Caius imediatamente encarou o amigo, cessando seus pensamentos divagadores.

"O quê?"

"Você ouviu o que eu ouvi?" Só então Caius percebeu que os olhos de James estavam levemente arregalados, como se ele tivesse percebido algo a mais. "O Al vai tentar para apanhador."

"Não sei por que a surpresa... Com tudo o que falam de como o seu pai jogava, não sei como _você_ não é apanhador."

James riu silenciosamente. "Culpa da minha mãe. O sangue de Quadribol corre em minhas veias, Caius, eu posso ser o que quiser."

Foi a vez de Caius rir. "Então é melhor você mudar de área, porque parece que as suas habilidades como artilheiro são um tanto quanto... _limitadas_."

Ele recebeu um empurrão no ombro, forçando-o a entrar na sala de Poções. Quando encontrou Dominique ao fundo, pensou que um pouco de desafio durante o ano lhe faria bem. Afinal, James não queria tanto que ele voltasse para o time?

"Sabe, acho que eu vou sim fazer os testes de batedor."

Ele esperava ouvir o amigo urrar pela vitória, falando sem parar durante a aula inteira de como seria a tática infalível do time durante o ano, bolando estratégias atrás de estratégias, além, é claro, de mencionar como esmagariam os sonserinos e festejariam com a taça em mãos, mas ele não fez nada disso. Mesmo após alguns segundos, James pareceu não esboçar reação alguma, ao invés disso, parecia com a mente em outro lugar, como se tivesse uma ideia mais brilhante. O sorriso tipicamente maroto dele atiçou a curiosidade de Caius. Com certeza, boa coisa não era.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Primeiro capítulo é assim, não tem muito o que inventar (a começar pelo título sem graça), mas espero que tenham gostado. Escola de magia no Brasil não foi invenção minha, em algum livro de HP é mencionado algo sobre o Bill quase ter feito intercâmbio no Brasil. No mais, se alguém tiver dúvida sobre quem é filho de quem é só dar uma googleada ou deixar review.**

**Aliás, mesmo que você não tenha dúvidas, deixe uma review para eu saber que alguém se interessa pela continuação desta fic. Sim, porque eu não sei como é a aceitação de fics da nova geração por aqui e não faz sentido postar algo para ninguém ler, certo?**


	2. Um dever a ser cumprido

**- Capítulo 2 –**

_Um dever a ser cumprido_

"Não faça isso, Jimmy..." cochichou Caius, em meio à explicação de Slughorn.

"Não é nada ilegal. A Grifinória precisa repor aquele ruim do Laurence e o Albus não é um bom apanhador," James sorriu.

"Mas ele continua sendo seu irmão."

"Mais um motivo," disse ele rapidamente, evitando que os olhos de Slughorn o pegassem conversando.

Assim que o professor se virou, Caius tornou a encará-lo. "Você nunca quis ser apanhador, vai acabar se dando mal."

"A Lexi melhorou muito, se quer saber."

Caius apenas revirou os olhos. É claro que o nome da sonserina estava envolvido... e isso só piorava as coisas. Por melhor que James pudesse se sair como apanhador, não havia motivo algum para ele disputar a vaga com o irmão, uma vez que já deixara claro que preferia jogar como artilheiro. _'Como a minha mãe'_, dizia ele, todo orgulhoso, toda vez que alguém mencionava Quadribol. Mesmo assim, Caius preferiu não contrariá-lo, seria desperdício de saliva.

Apesar da nova ideia catastrófica de James e da presença nada discreta de Dominique, Caius conseguiu superar parte de seus distúrbios de atenção desenhando diagramas de Poções em seu caderno brochura, fora a única maneira que ele encontrara de conseguir estudar, pois percebera que sua mente era melhor com imagens do que com palavras.

* * *

><p>Passos pesados anunciaram a chegada de James na biblioteca, rapidamente atraindo olhares curiosos dos poucos estudantes que ousaram abrir livros na primeira semana de aula. Não que ele estivesse de todo irritado, mas era o seu jeito de ser, não conseguia esconder uma ínfima mudança no humor. Na verdade, talvez até conseguisse, mas não fazia o mínimo esforço para tanto.<p>

Ele andou até encontrar vozes familiares, e lá estava Caius e... Rose?

"Desista, Rose, você escolheu o pior cara do mundo para te explicar matéria," disse James, enquanto se aproximava dos dois. Rose franziu rapidamente a testa ao virar-se para o primo, mas logo sorriu.

"_Me_ explicar? Eu que estou ensinando pra ele."

"O quê?" Foi o suficiente para fazer James rir divertidamente, sentando-se de frente para o colega.

"Ah, calma aí, você não estava ensinando nada, Rose," protestou Caius, fazendo careta, "Eu vi umas figuras no livro dela e não lembrava, só isso. Não é que eu não saiba, é só que – "

"Ela está no terceiro ano, Caius, vê se toma vergonha na cara," disse James, balançando a cabeça, mas logo o riso foi desaparecendo, dando lugar a uma expressão confusa. "Aliás, o que você faz na biblioteca, hein?"

Caius deu de ombros. "Achei que a Molly estivesse aqui. No final das contas, achei a Rose e resolvi – "

"Será que não dá pra você ir atrás de alguma menina que não tenha o sobrenome Weasley?" James soltou o ar pesadamente, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Praticamente toda alma feminina com que eu converso tem o sobrenome Weasley, não tenho culpa. Bom, tem a Lily..."

James fechou os olhos por um breve momento. "E aquela corvinal que você achava bonita, a Hallie Morrigan?"

"Ela é meio esnobe... e eu prefiro ruivas." Ele sorriu provocativamente, encarando o amigo.

"A Victoire é loira."

"É, mas ela é a _Victoire._" Caius frisou o nome como se este trouxesse uma explicação óbvia.

"A Nicki também é loira."

"Ela é ruiva." Ele franziu a testa.

"Loira" reafirmou James, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Não, não é."

"É sim. O Louis é loiro, a Victoire é loira, logo, por tabela, a Dominique também é loira."

Rose revirou os olhos. "Vocês vão mesmo ficar discutindo a cor do cabelo da Nicki?" Como nenhum dos dois se manifestou, ela mesma decidiu prosseguir. "O que você quer, James?"

James torceu o nariz. "Falar com esse energúmeno que você chama de amigo." Ele então virou-se para Caius, que recostou-se na cadeira, como se já esperasse algo. "Sabe onde a Molly estava até agora?"

"É claro que não, ou eu – "

"Me dando sermão," interrompeu-o James.

Caius soltou um riso anasalado. "Você mereceu, ué."

"Ninguém mandou agir como criança," resmungou Rose. James arregalou os olhos.

"Por que você tem tanta necessidade de divulgar minha vida pra escola inteira, hein?" Uma certa indignação podia ser percebida em sua voz, apesar de falar baixo.

"Pra escola inteira não, só para as pessoas que têm bom senso e te sensibilizam mais do que eu... entenda por: suas primas," disse Caius, sorrindo largamente, "Ah, e, claro, sua irmãzinha Lily."

James resmungou algo que Caius não conseguiu decifrar, só depois lançando-lhe um olhar nada amigável. "Que seja, Lodbrok, eu vou conseguir essa vaga vocês querendo ou não."

* * *

><p>Os olhos de Dominique foram atraídos por uma agitação muito distante de onde estava, nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Aquilo lhe guiara como um imã, deixando o campo de Quadribol visível. Somente quando uma leve brisa bagunçou seus cabelos é que ela se recuperou da distração momentânea.<p>

Ao tirar a mecha do rosto, Dominique deparou-se com um sorriso simpático, meio contagiante, e um par de olhos esverdeados que a encaravam com certa fascinação.

"Louca para entrar lá, não é?" disse Declan.

"Essa espera pelo começo da temporada está me matando."

"Sem os testes, vai demorar ainda mais pra você."

Dominique revirou os olhos, fazendo o caminho de volta para o castelo. "Então a Lexi já te contou, pra variar."

Declan riu, acompanhando-a. "As paredes têm ouvidos, Nicki, eu já ouvi mais de uma vez comentários de que o capitão da Sonserina dispensou 'a Weasley' dos testes."

"Ele disse que não fazia sentido me testar se eu tinha sido a melhor artilheira da temporada passada.", disse ela, dando de ombros.

"É uma boa desculpa."

Dominique sorriu de canto e bateu sutilmente no braço de Declan. "O que você está insinuando?"

"Não é óbvio? Ele não garantiu a vaga da Lexi antes dos testes. Acho que alguém arrumou mais um pretendente."

"Um pretendente que nunca trocou mais palavras comigo do que táticas de Quadribol? Nossa, isso mudou a minha vida," ironizou ela. Declan ergueu uma sobrancelha em desdenho.

"Sua falta de romantismo é tocante, Nicki."

"Você preferia que eu me jogasse nos braços dele?"

"Não, seria falso demais da sua parte," comentou ele, franzindo a testa logo depois. "Apesar de que eu poderia achar alguma brecha para usar meu distintivo de monitor. Dar uma detenção aos dois por demonstração pública excessiva de afeto ou – "

Dominique fez uma careta minimamente risonha, ao que eles se aproximavam das enormes portas duplas do Saguão de Entrada. "Duas semanas de aula e tudo o que você fez foi cuidar dos primeiranistas e frequentar reuniões maçantes."

"Fiz algumas rondas também... E as reuniões não são 'maçantes' como você pensa, Nicki, eu conheci pessoas realmente legais."

"Sei," murmurou ela, lançando-lhe um olhar desconfiado. "E por 'pessoas' você quer dizer Wanda Macmillan?"

Declan limpou a garganta rapidamente, quase como se evitasse uma tosse.

"Não é o que você pensa."

Antes que Dominique pudesse se manifestar, uma massa de ar foi deslocada de maneira brusca e Lexi surgira em sua frente, os olhos escuros brilhando de inquietação.

"É verdade o que estão dizendo? Sobre o seu primo?" disse ela, ligeiramente ofegante.

Dominique não precisou pensar duas vezes para descobrir que ela falava de James, afinal, o maior hobby de sua amiga era rivalizar com seu primo desde o primeiro ano. Tudo porque James possuía uma repulsa consideravelmente infantil de sonserinos e Lexi era incapaz de conter sua indignação.

"Eu te disse que ele ia tentar pra apanhador."

"Disseram que ele não conseguiu!" exaltou-se Alexia, um sorriso maldoso percorrendo seus lábios.

"Mas os testes ainda não terminaram," Declan franziu a testa, lembrando-se da agitação no campo ao longe.

"Parece que ele saiu no meio, de tão revoltado que ficou. Não posso perder essa," disse ela e, em um salto, disparou em direção à porta do castelo.

"Lexi!"

"Esquece, ela não vai te ouvir," murmurou Dominique. Lexi sabia muito bem o quão James havia sido infantil com aquela ideia de tentar ser apanhador só para superar o irmão e exploraria seu fracasso com a mesma infantilidade.

Declan suspirou nervosamente. "Espero que esses boatos não sejam verdade."

"Não acho que o James corre riscos de ficar de fora do time, mesmo com os motivos fúteis pra virar apanhador."

"Mas, se tiver acontecido..." ele insistiu em uma opinião da sonserina.

"Então a Lexi vai arranjar uma boa briga."

Os olhos de Declan dançavam entre as portas duplas e Dominique, enquanto ele brincava com os dedos impacientemente. "Você acha que ela pode causar problemas?"

"O que eu acho é que você finalmente vai poder usar esse seu distintivo, Declan," disse Dominique com indiferença.

Declan deu-lhe um último olhar alarmado e correu em direção ao castelo.

* * *

><p>James ainda estava em suas vestes de Quadribol, mas tinha largado a vassoura lá no campo; mais tarde poderia convocá-la, não importava. Andava com um pouco de pressa, sem realmente ter um rumo, só não queria ir para a Torre da Grifinória e ter de se explicar para milhares de pessoas.<p>

Seus pés afundavam no chão de pedra, sua respiração estava ofegante, os olhos úmidos de raiva e os punhos cerrados. Aquilo não tinha acontecido, não mesmo. Ele, James Potter, de fora do time? Como se não bastasse, Albus tinha entrado. Seu irmão caçula e franzino era o apanhador, e não ele.

"Que fracasso, hein, Potter?" disse uma voz feminina em tom acentuadamente provocativo.

As pontas das orelhas de James começaram a arder; ele sabia muito bem quem estava atrás dele, a última pessoa que gostaria de ver naquele momento.

"Mais uma palavra, Jenkins, e eu não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos," disse ele asperamente, virando-se de frente para a sonserina.

Ela soltou um riso cortante. "O que foi, vai chamar o papai, é?"

Naquele momento, ele não conseguia pensar em nada, não _queria_ pensar. Tudo o que sentia era uma fúria incontrolável, capaz de fazê-lo explodir a qualquer momento, e Alexia não estava colaborando.

"_Stupefy!_" bradou ele, sacando a varinha em frações de segundo.

Alexia esquivou-se com maestria e o feitiço encontrou a parede. Agora ela já estava com a varinha preparada e um sorriso renovado no rosto.

* * *

><p>"Weasley!" chamou um rapaz esbaforido, fazendo Dominique se virar.<p>

Vestido com trajes de Quadribol, Caius apresentava um nível de desarrumação capilar que Dominique classificou como pairando entre a rebeldia de James e a normalidade de Declan.

"Viu o James por aí? Ele saiu no meio dos testes..."

"Não exatamente," disse ela, fazendo uma careta ao perceber que os boatos que Lexi ouvira eram verdadeiros. "A Lexi estava procurando ele."

Caius arregalou as sobrancelhas. "Por Merlin, Nicki, você não tem ideia do que isso... Pra onde ela foi?"

"Entrou no castelo."

"Obrigado," disse ele, virando-se rapidamente para as portas duplas. Antes que ele começasse a correr, no entanto, Dominique o segurou pelo braço. Ele a encarou em confusão.

"Você só vai tumultuar indo lá. O Declan já foi atrás."

Caius não se tranquilizou por completo, mas pareceu descartar a ideia de vasculhar todo o castelo. Dominique o soltou.

"Parte disso é culpa sua, você sabe."

Dominique ergueu uma sobrancelha. "E o que eu tenho a ver com rixa besta daqueles dois?"

"Não é só isso. Se você não tivesse dito que o Albus ia tentar..."

"Ele conseguiu?"

"Sim," disse Caius, abrindo um sorriso fraco. "Na verdade, foi melhor assim, o Albus não tem culpa de nada."

"Bem feito pro James, então, por fazer isso pelos piores motivos possíveis."

"Eu avisei, mas ele é um cabeça-dura. O problema é que agora o time – " ele parou no meio do caminho, franzindo a testa para Dominique. "Esquece, não vou te contar nada sobre a Grifinória."

Dominique revirou os olhos, chegando à conclusão que seu primo não era o único perdido em futilidades.

* * *

><p>Declan pediu desculpas a uma menina em que quase esbarrara no meio do caminho, mas logo continuou sua corrida. Ele devia ter parado Lexi antes de ela entrar no castelo, antes de se perder no meio dos corredores repletos de alunos. Agora ela já estava fora do seu campo de visão e ele teve de recorrer a rastros de alunos derrubados e perguntas rápidas. Aquilo tudo consumia tempo e ele nem queria imaginar o que poderia acontecer se ela já tivesse encontrado James.<p>

"Licença!" após afastar mais um estudante, ele passou a correr com a varinha em mãos, embora desejasse incessantemente que não tivesse que usá-la.

Alguns metros adiante, ele viu um clarão, alguns alunos correndo em direção contrária à dele e outros se aproximando devagar em curiosidade.

"Merda," disse ele, quase trombando com uma estátua pela distração momentânea.

"Aqui não é lugar pra isso!" ele gritou, ao ver os cabelos de Lexi balançarem com a execução de um feitiço escudo. "James, Lexi!", mas eles o ignoraram.

Quando ele se aproximou do duelo o suficiente para agir, ouviu Lexi se afastar um pouco, lançar algum feitiço e, ao mesmo tempo, pouco atrás dela, próximo à parede, um pequeno menino se desequilibrou, na correria... Foi tudo muito rápido, o corvinal se adiantou a tempo de evitar a queda do menino, enquanto James ricocheteava o lampejo com um feitiço escudo... Quando Declan voltou-se para o duelo, viu apenas Lexi jogando-se para o lado e o feixe de luz rumando diretamente para ele.

Ele sentiu seu nariz se partir e sua cabeça se chocar com a parede, sentiu uma dor aguda e um ardor instantâneo, o sangue quente começando a escorrer em seus lábios.

Agora a imagem estava completamente desfocada e os barulhos não passavam de ecos, mas ele pôde dizer que ao menos os lampejos tinham parado, o que era bom. Antes de qualquer curativo, no entanto, havia algo a ser feito.

"Cinquenta pontos a menos pra cada um! E detenção!" exclamou ele, antes de se esparramar no chão.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Um pouco de movimentação para animar, haha. Ao contrário dos outros capítulos desse início de fanfic, esse é mais agitado do que explicativo, embora também contribua para que vocês se acostumem com o comportamento dos personagens.**

**Se por acaso alguém acompanha a tradução de Disaster, saiba que o cap. 7 finalmente foi passado para a betagem e em breve será postado.**

**De qualquer forma, deixe uma review para eu saber quem acompanha esta fic aqui. Como eu disse, ela não está terminada e a continuação dependerá da existência ou não de leitores.**


	3. Detenção

**- Capítulo 3 –**

_Detenção_

"Estou começando a odiar esse seu namorado," comentou Lexi ao acaso, enquanto penteava os cabelos no banheiro do dormitório feminino da Sonserina. Ela não era a pessoa mais vaidosa do mundo, mas sempre estava apresentável, mesmo para tarefas insuportavelmente chatas, como era o caso em questão. Pelo reflexo no espelho, encarou a companheira de quarto.

"Declan?" perguntou Dominique, sentada aos pés de sua cama.

"Quem mais?"

Dominique não se deu o trabalho de conter o riso. Depois da confusão que Lexi e James tinham arrumado nos corredores do castelo, Declan os colocou em detenções conjuntas por duas sextas à noite. No primeiro dia, os dois tiveram de ajudar o Prof. Longbottom nas estufas, o que incluíra uma nojenta extração de pus de bubotúberas e várias horas perdidas, considerando que Lexi teve a péssima ideia de provocar James novamente sobre Quadribol e os dois acabaram explodindo alguns vasos de Neville, que os obrigou a ficar até cerca de meia-noite limpando e replantando tudo. Não fosse o suficiente, aquele episódio lhes custou um sábado a mais de detenção.

Na segunda sexta-feira, eles acompanharam o Prof. Slughorn na busca de ingredientes na Floresta Proibida. Como ele tinha um bom coração e adorava bajular James, fez com que a exploração fosse breve, embora Lexi suspeitasse fortemente que era ele quem ficara incomodado em entrar na floresta à noite.

No sábado seguinte, Declan tirara a manhã para fiscalizá-los na árdua tarefa de limpar o banheiro dos monitores inteiro – incluindo as paredes – até brilhar, e sem utilizar magia, claro. Lexi enlouquecera por ter que faltar ao primeiro treino de Quadribol do semestre e todo o seu mau humor – aliado à presença de James – fez com que ela soltasse um 'pelo menos eu estou no time' e as coisas não acabassem exatamente como o esperado. Sem varinhas, eles deram um jeito de travar uma luta de esfregões e só pararam quando Declan os sentenciou a mais um dia de detenção.

"Não é culpa dele se vocês se comportam como crianças," disse Dominique enquanto observava Lexi se preparar para seu – a princípio – último dia de trabalho escravo. "Qual o problema em simplesmente fingir que o James não existe?"

"Ele não colabora," murmurou ela, fazendo Dominique soltar um riso curto, obviamente desaprovando a resposta.

"E, graças a vocês dois, a Corvinal lidera a Copa das Casas mais uma vez."

"Foi tudo um plano do seu namorado, aposto," Lexi saiu do banheiro e sentou-se em sua cama, que ficava ao lado da de Dominique.

Dominique revirou os olhos, afinal, era muito mais fácil para Lexi reclamar de James e Declan do que admitir seus próprios erros.

"Pare de dizer que ele é meu namorado, ou as pessoas já vão começar a espalhar boatos, já que é tudo o que sabem fazer."

Alexia ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Por que a preocupação com os boatos? Por acaso você – "

"Não, Lexi," antecipou-se ela, rindo da suposição, "mas acho que ele está gostando da Macmillan. Não seria nada bom se ela te ouvisse falar que ele é meu namorado, certo?" ela riu, mesmo achando que o interesse do corvinal não era nada sério. Lexi deu de ombros.

"Pro Declan gostar dela, ela deve ser esperta, não vai ligar para um comentário desses."

"Tem razão, ainda mais um comentário vindo de você," brincou ela, Lexi mostrou a língua.

Dominique se levantou da cama para logo mais parar em frente ao armário, abrindo-o a procura de um casaco apropriado. Se seus dois melhores amigos estariam atarefados nas próximas horas, seria bom que ela arrumasse algo para fazer, fosse ir até a biblioteca para adiantar os deveres de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas ou simplesmente caminhar pelos terrenos gelados de Hogwarts.

"Isso te incomoda, Nicki?" indagou Lexi, fazendo com que Dominique a encarasse em confusão. "Sabe, o Declan estar a fim de alguém?"

Ela soltou um riso curto, cenho franzido. "Por que me incomodaria? Eu acho bom que ele tenha conhecido alguém... E a Macmillan é bem decente pra ele."

"Bom, ele é seu amigo e, querendo ou não, você perderia boa parte da companhia dele."

Dominique ficou alguns segundos remexendo nas profundezas de seu armário de maneira robótica, apenas uma pequena porção de sua mente de fato prestava atenção nas roupas ali presentes. Não era como se ela estivesse _completamente_ abalada com o envolvimento de Declan com quem quer que fosse, mas Alexia tinha um bom ponto.

"Talvez eu fique com um pouco de ciúmes," murmurou ela, encarando a amiga somente depois de longos segundos. Ela encontrou um sorriso digno de uma sonserina, na outra cama.

"Um _pouco_? Vai dizer que você não acha o Declan bonito?"

"Ele é um corvinal, é claro que é bonito," Dominique riu com a própria afirmação, afinal, havia a famosa lenda de que os alunos da Corvinal tinham de possuir uma certa beleza para serem selecionados... lembrando que toda regra tem suas exceções. "Mas você já está misturando as coisas, Lexi."

"Bom, eu ficaria com ciúmes."

Após dividir um olhar divertido com a colega de quarto, Dominique acabou por optar pelo suéter cinza normal, vestindo-o rapidamente.

"Aonde você vai?" perguntou Lexi, pondo-se em pé.

"Não sei, acho que vou procurar a Molly."

"Ela estava no pátio de Transfiguração com aquele amigo charmoso, mas isso já faz algum tempo já."

Dominique lançou-lhe um olhar questionador. "Que amigo?"

"A sombra do Potter," Lexi torceu o nariz como se aquele fosse um defeito grave.

"Lodbrok?"

"Uhum. Ele nunca foi um príncipe encantado, nem em beleza nem em atitude, mas não acha que ele progrediu bastante? Agora tem lá o seu charme..."

Dominique franziu a testa, mas abriu um divertido sorriso no rosto. De fato, Caius passara por uma mudança notável desde o final do terceiro ano, começando pelos cabelos castanhos minuciosamente mais compridos e pelo seu porte físico. Ele costumava ser da sua altura, talvez até menor. A diferença era que ela crescera muito pouco desde então, enquanto Caius crescera pelo menos um palmo. E não era só isso, ele também tinha encorpado um pouco e, embora não fosse um brutamontes, tinha um físico mais avantajado do que James, por exemplo. Ainda assim, estava longe de ser o maior motivo de suspiros juvenis.

"Acho que todo mundo melhorou desde o final do terceiro ano, Lexi."

"Alguns mais do que os outros," comentou ela, mas sua pausa foi breve o suficiente para não deixar Dominique se manifestar, "O que acha de eu investir nele?"

Dominique revirou os olhos. "Não sendo só para provocar o James..."

"Eu nem tinha pensado nele, Nicki."

E, mesmo achando que Lexi iria adorar ver como James ficaria irritado se ela saísse com o melhor amigo dele, Dominique preferiu não comentar mais sobre o assunto e as duas saíram do dormitório sem mais delongas.

* * *

><p>Caius estava sentado na mureta de uma ponte de pedra, os pés balançando para o lado de fora, enquanto seus olhos apreciavam as montanhas ao longe. Ele gostava daquilo, a sensação de estar no limiar entre o chão firme e a queda brusca. Era um pensamento metaforicamente profundo, mas completamente inútil.<p>

A verdade era que ele tinha alguns deveres para fazer – já que os professores, alegando ser ano de N.O.M.s, tinham resolvido atolá-los de atividades desde o começo do semestre – , porém não estava com a mínima vontade de botar o lado produtivo para funcionar. Ele sempre fora um aluno mediano, do tipo que não se destacava academicamente em nada – a não ser em raros momentos de sorte e lampejos de inspiração –, mas que também não precisava nem fazia questão de se matar trocando noites de sono por estudo para tirar as notas necessárias. O maldito intercâmbio ao qual fora designado não tinha sido mérito seu, e sim uma espécie de castigo de seus pais.

E, naquele momento, apesar de não querer estudar, ele também não se sentia no direito de sair por aí aprontando e se divertindo... e James tinha ido cumprir detenção, de qualquer forma, então ele também não teria companhia para tais atividades. Como resultado, acabou literalmente em cima do muro, sem fazer absolutamente nada.

"Lodbrok?"

Caius se virou para encontrar Dominique em pé a seu lado. Ele não a tinha visto chegar.

"Se está pensando em se jogar da ponte, escolha uma que não tenha uma paisagem bonita para você estragar," disse ela em tom sério, o divertimento sendo denunciado apenas pelo leve sorriso que ela não pôde conter.

Ele franziu a testa. Não era de se espantar que ela conseguisse afastar os mais desavisados pretendentes sem grandes esforços. Dominique não era muito arrogante, mas seu humor diferenciado – difícil de ser reconhecido por trás de uma expressão mais firme do que descontraída – fazia com que as pessoas nunca tivessem certeza de quão grande era a parcela de verdade presente.

"Alguma sugestão?", indagou Caius no tom mais casual que conseguiu.

"Qualquer uma que não seja em Hogwarts," respondeu ela, sem dar sinais de que gostaria de prolongar a conversa. "Você viu a Molly por aí?"

"Acho que ela voltou para a sala comunal. Algo importante?"

Dominique olhou rapidamente para o castelo, então deu de ombros e debruçou-se sobre a mureta, ao lado de Caius. "Na verdade, só estou esperando o tempo passar."

"Ah, a maldita detenção. Eles devem se divertir ficando acordados até tarde só para atormentar monitores e professores, não é possível."

"O Declan me disse que se essa não for a última vez ele vai pendurar os dois no topo da Torre de Astronomia pelos calcanhares em uma noite fria e só soltar quando a McGonagall aparecer," ela trocou um olhar divertido com Caius. Ele riu.

"Espero que ele tenha separado um cobertor e treinado algum feitiço poderoso para segurá-los a noite inteira."

* * *

><p>O rosto de James se contorceu ao se deparar com a enorme pilha de panelas e tachos de latão empilhados ao seu lado. Ele já havia se acostumado com a ideia de trabalho braçal quando descobriu que iriam para a cozinha – no terceiro ano, ele e Caius tiveram de ajudar os elfos domésticos a prepararem a janta, porém o Prof. Longbottom os tirou dali antes que mais alunos viessem reclamar da falta ou da má qualidade dos alimentos da mesa da Sonserina –, só não contava com aquela imensidão de sujeira, que ia desde pratos até o chão e as bancadas. Em um ritmo normal, eles demorariam dias para limpar tudo aquilo.<p>

"Qual o seu problema, Declan? Por que ao invés de nos mandar limpar coisas sem magia você não nos coloca pra fazer algo realmente útil, hein?" manifestou-se Lexi, fazendo com que James revirasse os olhos. Sendo aquela uma detenção, ninguém estava preocupado se aquilo era útil ou não. Tudo o que ele mais queria era acabar o mais rápido possível.

"Se por 'realmente útil' você se refere a ajudar professores, eu diria que nenhum deles suportaria vocês dois juntos por mais uma noite sequer," disse Declan, cruzando os braços como se questionar sua efetividade como monitor fosse uma ofensa. "Além do mais, _eu_ precisava delegar uma tarefa que fosse de fácil supervisão. Agora andem logo, me dêem suas varinhas."

Relutante, James cumpriu a ordem, mas não antes que Lexi o fizesse.

"_Silencio_," murmurou Declan, aplicando rapidamente o feitiço nos dois.

Os olhos de James se arregalaram e, num impulso, ele aproximou-se do corvinal. Declan foi rápido no recuo, lançando-lhe um olhar de censura.

"Lamento, mas decidi tomar medidas drásticas para evitar outra briga."

Os outros dois se entreolharam e só então James percebeu que Lexi também adotara uma posição ofensiva, provavelmente também por reflexo.

Cerrando os punhos e bufando, James deu as costas para o monitor, então arregaçou as mangas e rumou para a pia mais próxima pisando forte no chão. Por que ele tinha que ser tão irritantemente correto? Por que não podia simplesmente _fingir_ que tinha aplicado detenção? Eles dormiriam mais cedo e toda aquela palhaçada acabaria.

O tempo foi passando e tudo o que se ouvia era o barulho da água fria escorrendo pela torneira e o tilintar de peças metálicas se chocando. Lexi assumira a pia mais distante de James, o que não passava de alguns metros, já que pias em uma escola mágica possuíam funções bem mais limitadas do que em uma casa trouxa, fazendo com que uma cozinha enorme como aquela possuísse uma quantidade relativamente pequena de torneiras.

No final das contas, tudo ocorreu perfeitamente bem, ou pelo menos devia ter sido assim aos olhos de Declan, que ficou a maior parte do tempo sentado em um banco lendo algum livro que James jamais abriria. Para o grifinório, no entanto, ser obrigado a ficar quieto tinha sido uma punição maior do que a detenção em si, servindo apenas para deixá-lo em um péssimo humor. A falta de expressão fazia com que ele se sentisse como um animal enjaulado, um dragão na pele de um elfo doméstico.

Não que ele quisesse causar mais uma briga, muito pelo contrário, seu pai já lhe enviara uma carta repreendendo-o por causar problemas com Albus e sua mãe ameaçara enviar um berrador caso ele recebesse mais uma detenção. Ele pouco se importava com as broncas de seus pais, mas um berrador era tudo o que ele menos desejava para acabar de vez com a sua reputação em Hogwarts, que já não era mais lá grande coisa.

E, quando o sono e o cansaço começaram a tomar conta de si e toda a revolta quase lhe fez arrancar a cabeça de Declan, o corvinal limpou o restante da sujeira com o auxílio da magia e devolveu as vozes e as varinhas aos dois escravos.

"Você me paga, Campbell," resmungou James, forçando passagem entre ele e Alexia.

Lexi protestou alguma coisa que ele não se deu o trabalho de entender e ele tomou seu rumo sem esperar por companhia.

* * *

><p>Já era madrugada quando Dominique acordou com o barulho da maçaneta do dormitório. Ela esfregou os olhos com as costas da mão, levantou um pouco o tronco e abriu parte do reposteiro a tempo de ver Lexi atravessar sua cama em direção ao banheiro.<p>

"O Declan se superou no horário dessa vez," sussurrou Dominique, recebendo uma resposta nem tão sussurrada assim.

"Só te digo duas coisas, Nicki: primeiro, eu mato aquele corvinal; segundo, o safado do Campbell pegou a Macmillan hoje."

Como que para dar mais impacto à fala e evitar perguntas, Lexi imediatamente entrou no banheiro. Dominique franziu a testa e deixou seu peso devolvê-la ao travesseiro. Uma certa inquietação dificultou seu sono, e ela sabia que Lexi não diria mais uma palavra sobre o assunto – ela adorava soltar a bomba e apenas observar a ansiedade das pessoas em silêncio. Claro que aquilo aconteceria, ela já suspeitava que Declan estivesse gostando da lufana – ele vivia parando para conversar com ela nos corredores, mesmo sendo tímido quando o assunto era novas amizades –, mas o que mais incomodava Dominique era que ele tinha _escondido_ seus sentimentos dela.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Essa fic foi pensada para ser simples e descontraída, sem planos maquiavélicos, grandes aventuras ou mistérios. Espero que, tendo isso em mente, vocês estejam gostando deste início. Até a próxima atualização ;D**


	4. Campbell

**- Capítulo 4 –**

_Campbell_

Passos apressados anunciaram a chegada de Caius em um dos corredores do castelo, claramente emburrado, juntando-se a James.

"Cara, essa Morrigan tem problema, desisto" disse ele, bufando.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Eu me ofereci para carregar uma pilha monstruosa de livros que ela estava carregando e tudo o que ela fez foi me encarar de cima a baixo como se eu fosse uma araramboia apodrecida regurgitada por um agoureiro e dar as costas. Eis que eu tomei o meu primeiro fora do ano sem nem ao menos lançar uma cantada barata." Ele amarrou a cara, ainda respirando pesadamente.

James soltou altas gargalhadas. "Você é um fracasso, Caius."

"Vai se ferrar."

"Aqui, sua vassoura, o maldito bastão e a porcaria da bolinha," disse James, estendendo-lhe os objetos.

Caius sorriu com os adjetivos utilizados e aceitou a entrega de bom grado. O bastão tinha sido presente de um primo distante de seu pai, um sujeito alto e arredondado que se casara com a filha de uma brasileira, estudara bastante e tornara-se professor de Runas Antigas na escola em que Caius passara seu quarto ano. Depois de longos meses quentes em que fora obrigado a ficar sob as rédeas curtas do quase tio, Caius recebera uma espécie de prêmio por bom comportamento.

Aquilo tudo – tanto o presente quanto o 'ano de castigo' em si – fazia com que ele se sentisse tratado como uma criança, mas em anda diminuía a felicidade que o contagiava toda vez que jogava Quadribol com equipamentos novos. Para completar seus treinos, encomendou uma bola personalizada, muito parecida com uma bola de beisebol em tamanho e um pouco em aspecto. Era marrom escuro, dura, feita de couro, mas com costuras não muito evidentes. Fabricada com o auxílio de magia, conseguia ser resistente como o ferro que compunha os balaços e bem mais pesada do que aparentava ser, mas seu grande trunfo era o fato de que, quando rebatida, ela voltava como um bumerangue.

Assim, Caius treinou mais energicamente do que nos anos anteriores e James já estava farto de ouvir rebatidas a todo o momento. Talvez o fato de não estar no time de Quadribol machucasse seu amigo mais do que ele gostaria, mas todos bem sabiam como James precisava de um balde de água fria naquele ego inflado.

"E em troca do que vem essa gentileza toda?" perguntou Caius, desconfiado, enquanto começava o longo caminho até o campo de Quadribol.

"Ultimamente as pessoas têm me obrigado a ser assim, mas juro que não acharia ruim se me ajudasse a reconquistar meu posto de artilheiro." James carregava um sorriso perverso que fez Caius revirar os olhos. Talvez a água do balde não estivesse fria o suficiente, no final das contas.

"Ninguém mandou abandonar o campo. O mínimo que você podia ter feito era o teste de artilheiro também, né, Jimmy."

Ele pareceu ignorar Caius. "Aquela Martha Hayek é uma medrosa, é só você jogar um balaço certeiro nos treinos e ela desiste, vai por mim."

"Isso é verdade, mas não vou forçar a situação só porque você quer," disse Caius, olhando de esguelha para captar a reação do amigo.

James torceu o nariz e, quando tornou a falar, o tom autoritário foi substituído por um mais cauteloso. "Não estou te pedindo pra forçar nada, cara, só para treinar seriamente, aí ela vai perceber o que é Quadribol e vai desistir."

O restante do caminho foi percorrido quase em silêncio por parte de Caius. James, por outro lado, não parou de tagalerar sobre como Tyler lhe dissera que ele fazia falta ao time e permitira que ele acompanhasse os treinos, além da promessa de sempre ser convocado quando fosse necessário um time reserva para os jogos-treino.

Caius chegou a pensar que as detenções de Declan e as repreensões do Sr. e da Sra. Potter tinham feito menos efeito do que uma trombada com um fantasma, mas ficou feliz em saber que James deixara o mau-humor de lado e voltara com seus planos tolos. Ele ainda evitava contatos com Albus, como se o culpasse por tudo o que lhe acontecera – Lexi dizia que não era raiva, e sim mágoa por reconhecer a superioridade do irmãozinho –, porém parecia ter se convencido de que não valia a pena perder mais pontos da Grifinória e, com isso, maneirara os nervos.

* * *

><p>A biblioteca estava quase vazia, não fossem alguns alunos do quinto e sétimo anos que já estavam atolados de deveres desde o início do semestre. Incluída neste grupo, Dominique tinha sido arrastada pelo amigo corvinal e rumava para uma mesa vazia com pouca animação.<p>

Antes que ela pudesse puxar uma cadeira, Declan o fez, gesticulando para que se sentasse. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar não muito agradável.

"Você sabe que eu odeio quando você faz isso," disse Dominique, contornando a mesa.

"Eu sei que você pode fazer isso sozinha, mas -"

"Então deixe que eu faça," ela o interrompeu, arrastando a cadeira do lado oposto a Declan. "Sempre que algum homem faz isso, de duas uma: ou ele tem segundas intenções ou é um grande machista querendo se passar por cavalheiro."

"Aw, Nicki," ele fez uma careta e ela riu, sentando-se. "Não posso fazer isso só por gentileza?"

"Gentileza é para os fracos," disse ela, indiferentemente. Ele deu de ombros e sentou-se, colocando os livros na mesa.

"Você está destruindo todo o meu charme."

"Não, sua legião de fãs continua intacta. Se você quer chamar a atenção de alguma primeiranista, parabéns, Declan, está no caminho certo." Ela sorriu de uma maneira nada inocente, espiando as meninas mais novas de uma mesa ao fundo. Tratava-se de uma piada antiga dizer que Declan só conseguia a admiração de meninas mais novas.

Ele encarou-a com os olhos comprimidos, sobrancelhas perfeitamente retas. "Por que somos amigos mesmo?"

"Porque você precisa de alguém para ser a sua consciência e eu não sou estou no primeiro ano," disse ela, mantendo o sorriso.

"Hmm, captei a mensagem, senhorita imune a gestos românticos," ele suspirou em falso desapontamento, começando a folhear o livro que estava à sua frente. Ele gostava sim de demonstrar um pouco de cavalheirismo, mas, no fundo, parte da graça estava em ver como Dominique se incomodava com aquilo.

"Pare com isso, eu sei muito bem o que aconteceu ontem à noite. E o senhor não me disse uma palavra sobre o assunto, seu cretino," disse Dominique em um tom particularmente agressivo.

Declan fez pouco caso e começou a desenrolar um pergaminho. "Que assunto? Se está falando da detenção - "

"Estou falando da Macmillan, obviamente."

Encarando a sonserina, Declan encontrou lábios comprimidos, claramente emburrados, um olhar mais penetrante do que o usual e, seria aquilo um vestígio de ciúmes? De alguma forma, aquilo o entreteve.

Ele colocou o tinteiro para manter o pergaminho aberto no lugar e cruzou os braços, apoiando-se na mesa. "O que exatamente a Lexi te contou?"

* * *

><p>Do lado externo às arquibancadas, Caius estava rebatendo com vigor uma bolinha escura que ia até bem longe e voltava quase na mesma velocidade. Ele se movia como se estivesse brandindo uma espada, desferindo golpes ora intensos, ora demasiadamente artísticos. Lexi acharia aquilo exibicionismo em outra situação, mas o time de Quadribol da Grifinória que o rodeava mal parecia se importar, então ela concluiu que não passava de parte do treino do rapaz. Além disso, pensou Lexi, era aquele vício recente por treinos que cultivava alguns músculos nos braços de Caius e dava-lhe um ar de virilidade, diferente do menino idiota que vivia correndo atrás de James.<p>

"Vai jogar no ataque ou na defesa?" perguntou Lexi, aproximando-se de Caius.

O moreno encarou-a rapidamente no intervalo entre uma rebatida e outra. "Não é da sua conta."

Ela sorriu pela resposta já prevista.

"Querendo bisbilhotar a nossa estratégia, é?" a voz enérgica de James surgiu a seu lado.

"_Nossa_ estratégia?" ironizou a sonserina. "Que eu saiba, Potter, você não está no time."

"Argumento velho esse. Ao contrário da _sua_ Casa, a Grifinória joga inteira como um time só."

Lexi riu em um deboche pouco escandaloso, evitando atrair olhares sem perder a chance da provocação. "Até que você tem exercitado a sua criatividade, afinal, fica cada vez mais difícil inventar respostas para esconder o seu fracasso, não?"

James abriu a boca, mas Caius foi mais rápido, manifestando-se sem parar o treino individual. "O que você quer Lexi?"

Ela sorriu em vitória para James, então seus olhos tornaram a examinar Caius. "Vim conversar com o Tyler a respeito do horário do jogo."

"Já seduziu o seu capitão, é?"

"Esse é o papel da Dominique. Só vim fazer o trabalho desagradável por ele," disse Lexi, mantendo o sorriso arrogante ao que James resmungou qualquer coisa em protesto. "Ao contrário do que vocês pensam, a Sonserina não precisa de espiões. A Lufa-Lufa ainda nem liberou o campo, pra começar."

"_Timing_ mal calculado da sua parte, parece. Um pouco depois e usaria a desculpa para invadir o campo e espionar estratégias," disse James, fazendo Lexi revirar os olhos com a insistência.

"Não _existe _estratégia nenhuma. Artilheiros tentam marcar pontos, goleiros e batedores o impedem, mas quem ganha mesmo o jogo é sempre o melhor apanhador, essa é a verdade."

"A não ser que haja um bom batedor do outro lado," disse Caius, rebatendo a bolinha na direção da garota. Lexi a apanhou em um movimento rápido da mão esquerda, encarando o grifinório com fogo nos olhos e riso nos lábios.

"Isso é o que vamos ver."

* * *

><p>Dominique respirou fundo. Olhos esverdeados a encaravam sem nenhum sinal de hesitação, pelo contrário, brilhavam em divertimento. Aquilo de certa forma a irritou. Tímido como era com os outros, não teria Declan a decência de ao menos corar perante a descoberta só porque era ela quem o havia encurralado? Custava compartilhar os acontecimentos com a sua <em>amiga<em>? Ele mais do que ninguém deveria saber que ela não era tão fria e narcisista a ponto de negligenciar os sentimentos de seus amigos.

"Ela disse que você beijou a Macmillan, só isso."

"Que _eu_ beijei?"

Dominique estava quase dizendo que o ponto principal não era _quem_ tinha iniciado o beijo quando a verdade a atingiu como um balaço em alta velocidade. Lexi dissera 'o safado do _Campbell_'.

"Tem certeza que ela disse o meu nome?" indagou Declan, calmamente.

Ela deixou-se cair no encosto de sua cadeira, novamente respirando fundo, só que desta vez em choque, não irritação. Bom, talvez _devesse_ ficar irritada, mas não com Declan.

"Devon," murmurou ela, e bastou um sorriso do amigo para que compreendesse o quão certa estava.

Era tão _óbvio_, no final das contas. Devon Campbell, o único corvinal a quem Lexi dirigiria o adjetivo 'safado' como se estivesse cuspindo. O irmão de Declan cursava o sétimo ano e com meia olhadela qualquer um acertaria o parentesco sem pestanejar. Ambos eram inteligentes e incrivelmente calmos, tinham ombros largos, rostos quadrados, olhos castanho-esverdeados, narizes idênticos e o mesmo jeito fácil de sorrir, mas as semelhanças acabavam por aí. Os cabelos, embora de tons parecidos, divergiam de uma maneira que era o perfeito reflexo de suas personalidades; os de Declan, louro-escuros, caíam até quase alcançarem os olhos e faziam ligeiras curvas pelo caminho, sempre arrumados, enquanto os de Devon, castanhos, eram mais curtos, irregulares no corte e bagunçados não pela naturalidade existente nos de James e Albus, mas por puro desleixo. Ao contrário do irmão, Devon ficava dias sem fazer a barba, o que atraía olhares femininos, mas, a partir de certo ponto, começava a afastá-los. Ele era goleiro do time da Corvinal, encorpado o suficiente para aguentar balaços e não mais do que isso, preservando a agilidade, enquanto o único jogo pelo qual Declan se interessava era gobstones, mas jamais cogitara a possibilidade de competir. Declan às vezes era educado até demais, tímido quando longe dos amigos e bastante cauteloso para não se meter em confusão, ao passo que Devon gostava de festejar, rir alto no Salão Principal como se só os seus amigos existissem, ficar horas na Ala Hospitalar queixando-se de seus hematomas. Ele era, sem por nem tirar, o tipo ideal de Lexi, seu primeiro e único namorado.

"Como você bem sabe, Nicki, eu não sou muito bom em chamar a atenção das pessoas," disse Declan, rindo. "Achei estranho quando Wanda Macmillan começou a falar comigo nas reuniões e rondas de monitoria, sempre amável e feliz, como se subitamente tivesse se interessado pela minha pessoa. Aos poucos foi perguntando do meu irmão, do que ele gostava, se estava de olho em alguém... tudo tão casualmente quanto conseguiu, mas ficou mais do que óbvio que não era em _mim_ que ela estava interessada," ele terminou a frase com um sorriso.

Dominique se perguntou se a atitude da lufana havia de algum modo magoado Declan, mas ele parecia tão energicamente entretido com alguma coisa que não deixou transparecer nenhum aborrecimento.

"E o Devon, naturalmente, agarrou-a na primeira oportunidade," concluiu Dominique, recebendo um encolher de ombros.

"Bom, você conhece o meu irmão, ele não é de sair atirando para todos os lados, mas também não é de rejeitar quem se atira nele."

"Fico feliz que vocês não sejam iguais nesse aspecto," disse Dominique, puxando o livro mais próximo para si.

Declan riu silenciosamente. "Não tenho interesse em primeiranistas. Agora, se _você_ se atirasse em mim seria outra história."

Dominique apenas revirou os olhos e abriu o livro, sentindo a atenção de Declan ainda sobre si, como se ele a estudasse com aquele divertimento que só ele sabia de onde vinha. "Você me arrastou até aqui para estudar, então trate de ler mais e encher menos o meu saco."

"Você que começou o assunto, Nicki. Aliás, estou curioso, por que motivo você pensou que _eu_ tinha beijado a Macmillan?"

Ela ergueu o olhar para encará-lo e franziu a testa. Lexi a tinha _feito_ pensar daquela forma, disso ela tinha certeza. Palavras cuidadosamente escolhidas para que uma frase parecesse ter ligação com a outra, sem perderem a naturalidade que a fariam alegar que 'não tinha a intenção' de causar constrangimento.

"A Lexi estava emburrada por causa da detenção que você deu e disse que o 'safado do Campbell' tinha beijado a Macmillan. Não seria natural eu pensar que era você?"

"Faz sentido," disse Declan com sobrancelhas ligeiramente erguidas. Talvez ele tivesse se decepcionado com a resposta, ou talvez estivesse simplesmente satisfeito sua curiosidade, mas, de uma forma ou de outra, não insistiu mais no assunto e finalmente começou sua dissertação.

* * *

><p>As primeiras estrelas já começavam a surgir quando as portas do luxuoso salão comunal da Sonserina trouxeram uma garota visivelmente exausta e, no entanto, com uma animação incansável nos olhos. A bagunça dos cabelos exageradamente repicados de Lexi em nada amenizava a constatação de que ela estivera o dia inteiro longe daquele cômodo, provavelmente vagando pelo vasto terreno... ou talvez em alguma farra particular nos cantos escuros do castelo, Dominique não soube dizer.<p>

Aliás, agora que parava para pensar, ela quase não vira Lexi durante o dia. Bom, na verdade, almoçara com ela, mas só, pouco conversaram e não se viram no restante do tempo, nem mesmo no jantar. Às vezes acontecia aquilo, Lexi odiava tanto ficar parada que saía andando por todo o castelo em busca de alguém para fazer alguma coisa ou simplesmente conversar e, quando achava, sumia para só aparecer durante as refeições, isso quando não esticava as atividades e assaltava a cozinha em momentos posteriores.

Dominique recostou-se na cadeira e repousou a carta de sua mãe na mesa enquanto observava Lexi caminhar em sua direção.

"Algum progresso com o Lodbrok?" perguntou Dominique, enquanto observava a amiga puxar uma cadeira e se sentar à sua frente.

"Quase nenhum, ele é inflexível quando está do lado do seu primo."

"E estava?"

"Praticamente o dia todo," disse Lexi, revirando os olhos. "Consegui falar com ele só no final da tarde, quando James foi arrumar alguma briga com quem quer que fosse que estava conversando com a Lily. Ele é simpático, até, o Caius."

Dominique ergueu levemente as sobrancelhas. Então ela tinha realmente resolvido 'investir' em Caius. "Ele não faz muito o seu tipo."

"Como não?" Lexi abriu um largo sorriso. "Cabelos escuros, braços fortes, voz meio grave e mais alto do que eu. É claro que é o meu tipo."

"Vive com James, não tem muitos outros amigos e não tem barba," disse ela tão firmemente como se estivesse arremessando uma goles.

"Ah, eu sempre posso apresentar outras pessoas a ele e... Hmm, a barba é um problema. Não acho que algum dia ele vá ter alguma decente."

Dominique riu silenciosamente. "Você nem fala com ele direito, Lexi."

"É aí que a gente diverge," disse Lexi, endireitando a coluna. "Você só sai com amigos, eu saio para _fazer_ amigos."

"Isso não pareceu funcionar com o Devon, não?" Dominique franziu a testa. Ela sabia que estava pisando em terreno delicado, que a menção daquele nome era de uma agressividade que nem James ousava ter com Lexi, mas não conseguiu evitar, simplesmente saiu.

Lexi comprimiu os lábios e por um segundo observou as águas tranquilizantes pela janela atrás de Dominique. "Aquele cretino. Não foi culpa minha."

"Eu sei," murmurou Dominique, em um tom de sutil conforto.

Devon fizera a pior coisa que se pode fazer a uma sonserina, ferira o seu orgulho. Lexi realmente gostara dele, da forma mais pura que uma garota de treze, catorze anos, poderia gostar. Ela estava no terceiro ano, ele, no quinto. O namoro começara pouco antes do Natal, fazendo com que Lexi se permitisse mais sorrisos bobos do que em qualquer outra fase de sua vida, despejando felicidade a ponto de esquecer a existência de James e ignorar suas provocações.

E então, veio o feriado de Páscoa. Lexi voltou para casa e Devon ficou em Hogwarts com a desculpa de se preparar para os N.O.M.s. Bastou um dia interminável de estudos na biblioteca seguido de uma festa reservada regada a muito Uísque de Fogo durante a madrugada para que Devon acordasse com uma menina em sua cama. Quando Lexi voltou, ele mal teve a coragem de encará-la, mas pelo menos teve a decência de confessar-lhe tudo. Então ouviram-se xingamentos, lampejos e lágrimas, muitas lágrimas, não de tristeza, mas de raiva.

No final das contas, tudo o que restou foi a amargura de Lexi e o olhar melancólico de Devon toda vez que a avistava. Se existia alguma coisa irreparável naquele mundo, era a confiança quebrada de um sonserino. Lexi jamais o perdoaria.

"Pelo menos ele deixou um irmão bonzinho para nós," disse Lexi, encarando Dominique como se analisasse sua reação – ou falta dela – e esboçando um sorriso.

No final das contas, pensou Dominique, foi por causa do interesse de sua amiga que Declan se tornara seu melhor amigo. E isso só piorava as coisas, na verdade, porque a fazia perceber o quanto ele devia se chatear por sempre servir de meio-de-campo entre as meninas e seu irmão.

"Ou, devo dizer, para _você_," continuou Lexi, alargando o sorriso.

Dominique revirou os olhos. Qualquer tipo de piedade que pudesse ter sentido pela garota em momentos anteriores desapareceu em um segundo.

"Eu falei com o Declan. Você não presta, Lexi, não mesmo."

"Por quê? Você que entendeu tudo errado. Tenho certeza de que eu não disse nada comprometedor," ela franziu a testa em um ato mais teatral do que espontâneo.

Dominique torceu o nariz discretamente. "Então você _quis_ causar confusão. Nem tente negar, nenhuma encenação sua vai me convencer."

Lexi riu. "Fico surpresa em logo você ter caído nessa, Nicki."

Embora achasse que a frase causadora de seus problemas não deixara tanta margem para dúvidas assim – pelo contrário, fora descaradamente elaborada para parecer uma afirmação casual –, Dominique não quis discutir. "Pra que isso?"

"Pra ver a sua reação."

Dominique ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Satisfeita?"

"Muito." Com um sorriso, Lexi levantou-se da cadeira, rumando para o dormitório, onde provavelmente capotaria um instante depois de tomar banho.


End file.
